The Avatar after Korra-The legacy of Kyoshi
by kaoart
Summary: After Korea's death, the peace and balance of the world began to weaken and diminish, and the Order of the White Lotus searches desperately for the new Avatar in the Earth Kingdom. Their search made little progress in locating the new Avatar. At the same time on Kyoshi island, a mother cradled her new born child, looking into its tiny eyes, the mother knew this one is special.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, first of all I would like to let you know that I do not own 'Avatar'. Please leave suggestions, ideas and reviews on how I can make the story better. Thanks!**

 **The avatar after Korea- The legacy of Avatar Kyoshi**

 **Prologue**

 **-Fire**

 **-Air**

 **-Water**

 **-Earth**

Following the death of Avatar Korea, the peace and balance which she has achieved in her lifetime begins to dwindle and weaken. And thus darkness finds itself in many corners around the world, cultivating new potential threats which may once again threaten the peace and the way of life in the four bending nations.

The implementation of new advance machinery in major industries and military diminishes the importance of benders in the doubtful eyes of society. Many non-benders even goes to the extent of considering themselves to be more superior when comparing themselves with the benders of the four elements, whom they believe to have no place in this new era.

Being aware and prudent of the unstable future, the order of White Lotus searches desperately for new Avatar in order to once again bring stability to the world and suppress those radical ideas.

Referencing to the cycle of the Avatar reincarnations, the Avatar is foretold to be born in the Earth Kingdom, which is now known as the Earth republic after the last King, Wu, who decided to abdicate the throne and reform it into a state ruled by elected leaders.

Members of the order begin their search in major cities such as Ba Sing Se and Omaha.

Reports and rumours about the Avatar were either fabricated lies, or an attempt by the child's ambitious parents in order to raise their social status.

Their quest were not successfully, and little progress were made to locate the next Avatar.

They searched constantly around the country far and wide, but to no avail.

No even the slightest reliable clue or evidence of the new Avatar could be uncovered by the White Lotus.

Despite their situation, the order were not discouraged nor dishearten by their failures. They knew instinctively that the Avatar will be found sooner or later.

Just like previous members, who have surmounted many difficult challenges and false hopes in their journey to find Avatar Korra, the new generation of White Lotus leaders continued devote themselves faithfully to the endless search of finding the next Avatar.

However, time is be running out. Without the Avatar, many people utilizes this opportunity to satisfying their greed for power and wealth. Relationships between the four nations as well as Republic city worsen due to high dispute over territory or politics.

There were also incidents where conflict broke out between benders and non-benders, both of which were suspicious of one another due to their difference in ability as well as the possession of bending and technology.

The Avatar, which was once predominantly known throughout the world, became a distant memory to many. People who are under the heavy influence of industrialization and urban lifestyle no longer have the same anticipation and excitement for the next avatar like they once have.

Especially the youth in Republic city, who were pampered by their luxurious lifestyle and ignorance of the past, show no interest in such matters.

Even so, the many who do still remember the heroic days of Avatar Aang and Korra, who both saved the world from the verge destruction, remained hopeful and waited patiently for the next Avatar.

Their wait is finally over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all the support on the last chapter, I very appreciate it. Here the second chapter!**

It was summer on Kyoshi Island, and a few steam boats can be seen off the coast, carrying excited tourists who are here to spend their holidays or to observe the island's unique flora and fauna.

The island itself only received attention from the outside world after the 'Hundred Years Wars', which allowed citizens from all around the world to travel freely without the fear of a foreign enemy endangering them.

Major businesses expanded their cooperation on international scale, and the economy of the four nations improved as the fire nation opened up its markets to the whole world. It was truly the globalization people needed.

During this period, people's knowledge and understanding about their world developed drastically.

Seeing this as a golden opportunity, the village leader of Kyoshi Island during that time, Oyaji, decided to utilize the island as a tourist attraction. He believes that his and the other villages on the island would benefit from the profit generated through tourism.

Kyoshi Island's separation with the mainland blessed it with unique geographical landscape as well as total access to the vast surrounding ocean, making it ideal for building resorts and hotels with breath taking seaside views.

The ocean itself also offers visitors with activities such as scuba diving and observations of the Elephant Koi, which acts as one of the island's nature attraction and a food source for local restaurants and residents.

With all of this, the Island's revenue allowed the villagers to develop their remote fishing villages into refined towns and ports, as wooden huts were being converted into more comfortable housing or commercial buildings. The living standards and wealth of the locals improved over the past century, and the island experienced an accelerated population growth.

Its rise of prestige and popularity even rivals with Ember Island.

During this major economic improvement on the island. The burden of the Kyoshi warriors tripled as the arrival of tourist grew annually. Having large number of foreigners entering one's homeland can often spark trouble, as there were often incidents such as pirates targeted the tourist's processions during tourism seasons. There were also cases where visitors would deliberately damage certain landmarks such as the Kyoshi shrine, which sometimes do require force to be resolved.

Nevertheless, the effort and commitment of the Kyoshi Warriors did not go unnoticed. As the island residences upgraded their housing, a large temple made from fine stone brick and devised by traditional architecture was built on one of the highest the mountains of the island.

There, the number of members of Kyoshi warriors increased significantly in relation to the local population grow, they served as the island's main security forces and protectors even to today.

As the steam boats reaches the port, tourists begin to file out of their luxurious transport and initiate their vacation on this small but enriched island. Some decided to first pay a visit to various the gift shops or local restaurants, whereas others chose to visit famous landmarks or take the ferry out to the deep blue ocean for Elephant koi sighting. Either way, every tourists who set foot on this island will definitely have a fruitful and enjoyable experience during their vacation.

Standing on a tall small grassy hill, and witnessing the arriving visitors, a little girl about five years old watches as pedestrians walking in and out of multiple buildings which are likely to be hotels or other commercial structures built for tourism.

Most buildings within the town isn't too big or small, they are all intermediate. The hotels, which are only three stories tall, can be easily spotted due to its slightly larger size and notable location.

The little girl, in her blue clothing, instinctively knew that it is essential for every one of their visitors to spend the night in one of those larger buildings. Despite being at a very young, she could easily remember the number of people that have registered and walked in one of those building.

Genuinely, she enjoys watch the flow of people coming to their island for vacation, and she always wander what the outside world looks like.

Just this instant, she could hear someone calling out to her.

"Mayumi!"

It was her aunt, Ayuma, who is currently running towards the girl in her green armoured kimono and a melt harness, accompanied by a particular looking face paint.

Mayumi turned around to face her aunt, asking "What's wrong?''

Without answering the question, Ayuma quickly replied "Just follow me to the house!"

Mayumi runs after her, and soon they arrived at the outskirts of the town, where dozens of lodges made of refined wood can be seen near a river.

A few villagers can be seen outside looking at one of the lodges, which just so happens to be Mayumi's home.

"Why are these people looking at our house?'', the little gild asked curiously, "Are they interested in it?"

"No sweetie, it's what is inside that matters", the aunt replied with a pleasant smile.

Both of them went pass the bystanders, and entered the lodge's living room.

Ayuma gestured her niece to the entrance of her parent's room.

Mayumi opened the door, and saw her father siting on a wooden chair near the bed, while her mother lying down and cradling what seems to be a small curled up bundle of cloth.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Mayumi asked.

Her father immediately replied "Come, Mayumi, take a look at what your mother is holding in her hands"

The girl walk slowly towards her mother, who is half lying on the bed.

She looked at her mother, who have brown long hair and bearer a calm smile on her face, then she directs her attention to the strange object that is within the protection of the woman.

By just taking one peek, it was enough for Mayumi to know what it is.

It was a new born child.

Its eyes were closed, and tiny brown hair can be seen hanging down the forehead on the baby.

"Do you want to hold on to her, Mayumi?" her mother ask in a deep but gentle tone.

"Ok" the girl replied with a large smile that reveals all of her joy and happiness.

She cautiously received the baby from her mother's protective hands, and handled it with utmost care.

"As her big sister, what would you like to call her Mayumi?'', her mother asked in a soothing tone this time.

Pondering for a while, Mayumi have her answer.

"I think she will be called Satchiko!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear readers, sorry for the spelling mistakes that have occurred on the last chapter. Don't worry, I double checked my writing this time, enjoy!**

"I think that's a wonderful name Mayumi" said her father, who's also as happy as the rest of the family.

Mayumi held the new born sister closer to get a clearer view of her soft and tiny face.

"You are so cute, Satchiko'' the older girl complimented, "I felt so lucky to have you as my new sister!''

The baby made no responses to her older sibling, but Mayumi knew that this new member of the family cannot understand a thing, since Satchiko was born only a few minutes ago.

Nevertheless, Mayumi knew that the future would be an exciting and fulfilling one, and her new sister would also be part of it.

Suddenly, Mayumi heard footsteps on the porch of their home.

A middle aged man, who is wearing a fisherman outfit, opened the door and entered the room.

"Chief Hakaru, Lady Akahana" the man said in a respectful tone, "Sorry to interrupt, but a business man from Republic city said that he wants the chief to receive some cargos, and he would leave if you don't show up.''

"Very well then, I guess I will have to meet him immediately'' Hakaru said while making his way towards the entrance.

As he follows the sailor out of the room, Hakaru turn around and quickly said her wife "Look after the kids, I might be back at nightfall."

Akahana give him an understanding nod, and watches as her counterpart gently closes the door as if he does not want to disturb the peace and quietness of the room.

Akahana then looks at Mayumi, who is holding Satciko protectively as if she is a piece of priceless treasure. It appears that the elder sister has already formed an unbreakable bond with her new sibling.

Akahana would definitely remember this scene for the rest of her live.

"I'm sure both of them will achieve great things when they grow up" Akahana thought with contentment.

Just this instant, another person walked into the room.

A woman in her Kyoshi warrior outfit came straight in as if she doesn't care whether she would disrupt the quietness that is ever so present in this lodge.

"Congratulations big sister!" Ayuma cried out "It looks like you will have another one worried about".

Akahana chuckled in response to Ayuma's jokey remark, and somehow this small conversation reminded her about how relationship might developed between Mayumi and Satchiko.

"So how are the other warriors, I hope they haven't been ignoring their training and duties while I'm gone" Akahana asked in a rather casual tone.

"Oh, they are fine" Ayuma replied "but they do miss you quite a lot, and very excited to meet your new girl too".

"Sigh, I'm sure they are, but it seems that having a new baby is indeed distracting my role as the leader of the Kyoshi warriors, how am I supposed to lead them properly if I have to take care of this new girl? Maybe I'm wasn't meant for this position in the first place" said Akahana in a disdained voice.

"Nonsense! Who is better at leading them other than you, no one! I'm sure the rest of the ladies would understand that this new baby girl needs more attention than they do. When the girl is old enough, you will once again have time attend to the duties of a leader" said Ayuma immediately, who is doing her best to compensate her sister's loss in confidence.

Akahana slowly rises her head and smile "Thank you Ayuma"

"Speaking of the girl, did you and Hakura name her yet?" Ayuma asked curiously.

"We didn't name her, it was Mayumi who came up with the name, Satciko" replied Akahana while looking at her older daughter, who is still cuddling the younger one.

"That's a lovely name, very suitable with that cute face she got there"

"I know, I'm sure she and Mayumi would become great sisters, just like us"

Ayuma paused for a while, she didn't expect that from her older sister.

"You are right" she said slowly, "maybe both of them might even become Kyoshi warriors"

"Well, that would be their choice, because all I very care about is them being happy" said Akahana, who suddenly felt very sleepy and closes her eyes and rest.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been over 17 years since that very day, and the island has experienced many changes after all that time.

The town has developed by having new buildings constructed in order to accumulate more tourists.

Although they were just souvenir shops and restaurants, they also served a purpose of increasing the revenue of the island.

Business also grew with the higher demands of Elephant Koi meat, and increasing of visitors coming to the island.

Thus, Kyoshi Island's popularity as a tourist attraction was risen to a new height.

However, despite these successes, there were incidents that has threaten the island's security.

Since the island served mainly as a tourist attraction, its isolation from the mainland caused it to become vulnerable to threats such as pirates.

Especially during tourist seasons, tourist boats are often being targeted by these criminals, who are thirsty for the passengers' money.

Being sparred on by the problem, the leader of the Kyoshi warriors, Akahana, allocated many of her subordinates to protect the visitors alongside the island's fishing boat.

Her actions towards this problem has proven to be very effective, as the frequency of pirate occurrence has decreased drastically over the past few years.

With this, the inhabitants of Kyoshi Island never feel pressured by these pirates, and life continued on like the cycle of the four seasons.

In a small clearing of the wilderness, a group of young girls in green kimono wielded their golden fans and positioned themselves into well composed stance.

Their faces were mostly covered up with white makeup, accompanied by the colour red between their eyes and eyebrows. They also wore identical head bands, which indicates that they are only the trainees of the Kyoshi warriors

Everyone in the group began their movements by swinging their fans horizontally from their right hand side over their heads, and then across to the left.

They soon redirected themselves into various stances, and the training made them appear as if they are dancing in perfect synchronization.

In front of this group of teenagers, is a slightly older woman who is currently supervising the entire exercise.

Although she is wearing the same green outfit as the rest, she also wear a distinctive metal headdress which has a cross embed into a small cube.

This specific head dress indicates a higher ranking among the Kyoshi warriors, which can only be earn through one's cultivated skills and experiences.

"Kazuki, you are lagging behind the others,'' the woman said.

"Oh sorry" Kazuko replied, and she immediately quicken her actions to match up with the others.

The woman in front of the group then looked at every girl, and noticing that someone is missing.

"Wait a minute, where's Satchiko," she thought with a confused facial expression. Although every Kyoshi warrior has identical makeup on their faces, she can still tell that Satchiko was not one of them

At this very moment, not far away from the group of Kyoshi warriors, a lone figure moves swiftly through the wilderness.

She swiftly travelled across the rough terrain, and her light weighted body proves to be very effective when overcoming the difficult obstacles.

She recklessly went through the wild bushes, which surprisingly did not hinder her lethal agility.

A small boulder soon appeared in front of her, and she decided to use it as an elevated platform to leap over those thick thorn bushes that separates herself from her destination.

As soon as she steps on the boulder, she forces energy on her right leg and launched herself upwards to mid-air.

From that position, she can see that beneath her is the clearing, as well as the bewildered Kyoshi warriors.

The three girls beneath this new comer was in fact very unlucky, as they felt the impact caused by the person's landing.

"Whoa!" They all cried cohesively.

A dust clouds was soon produced from the dirt near the impact site, and all three of them were lying down on their stomach with this new girl sitting on top of them.

As the dust cloud begin to clear, the girl soon realise that she's causing inconvenience to someone else, and begin to climb off immediately.

"Oh, sorry guys, didn't see you there,'' she said in an apologetic tone.

Slowly, she helped each one of them to stand up by giving them a hand.

"Ow my back," Kazuki complained as she was the one being directly impacted, "you almost broken it you know".

"Well at least you are still standing up!" the new girl joked "I'm not that heavy am I?"

This small incident caught the attention of the others around them, especially that woman in front of the whole group.

She began walked towards them, and those who are aware of her soon moved away to make a path.

"Satchiko, you're late,'' the woman said.

"Sorry sis, a group of trouble makers have stolen Mrs Hua's purse, I have to chase them to the other side of the island to find them," reasoned Satchiko indignantly.

"Fine, but just don't take too long next time," said Mayumi, smiling. "And it would also be detrimental if Kazuki's back is broken, not that I'm saying you're heavy"

After hearing this, everyone including Satchiko laughed at this remark.

It appears that Satchiko was not somehow not offended by her elder sister.

After disclosing her excuses, Satchiko joined the others for the rest of the training.

Despite being the youngest of all Kyoshi warriors, Satchiko is the most skilful among all the trainees.

Since the very day she became a member of the Kyoshi warriors, she has found herself being very fascinated by the combat arts and weapons used by the more senior members.

She also admires the actions of Avatar Kyoshi, their founder, who have courageously protected the Island's past inhabitants by separating them from the mainland. Because of this, she became persistent in her training and hopes that one day she can protect this island as an official Kyoshi warrior.

After 3 hours of repeating, the group was dismissed, and it just so happens to be noon.

Mayumi and Satchiko soon returns for home, while also passing through the island's town square.

The centre of the town square itself is an intersection that leads to various locations, and the most noticeable structure of this place is statue of Kyoshi, which is constantly being curated after many generations.

It is also said that the statues symbolises the continuous protection of Avatar Kyoshi even after her death, and grants safety to those who inhabits the island.

One of the path leads to the town hall, which is taller than most infrastructure was built on an elevated ground which is at the end of a gradually rising path, and one can see the whole town by just standing of its front door.

Opposite towards the town hall, is the island's port. It allows the island to generate profit through bringing in tourists and fishing industry. This site is also considered to be the most crucial to the economy of Kyoshi Island.

The other two paths only directs people to different locations such as residence, commercial building and the wilderness.

As soon as the two girls reaches the town square, they paid their respect towards their founder by bowing their heads slightly to the wooden statue.

They then turned towards the one of the path that leads them towards the outskirts of the town.

Along that way, a conversation was initiated by Satchiko.

"You know, I kind of wish I can meet Kyoshi in person, than I can tell her all about how the island has changed to what it is now," said Satchiko in casual tone, "If I remembered correctly, the Avatar was supposed to reincarnate with memories from past lives, right?"

"You are not wrong Satchiko," Mayumi said while walking alongside her sister, "But it is also said that the Avatar does not inherit the full memories of previous ones, only a tiny fracture".

"Yeah I guess so" Satchiko paused for a while, she obviously a bit disappointed by the reality, "It's just that, don't you ever want to talk to her in person rather than to that wooden statue in town"

"Satchiko!"

"Oh sorry," she apologised, "I mean wouldn't it be great to meet the Avatar in person, after all he or she is still technically Avatar Kyoshi''.

"That would be a blessing, but even if the Avatar do indeed have full memories of Kyoshi, we still don't know where he or she is" Mayumi replied while noticing they are closing in to their wooden lodge.

Without paying attention to her sister, Satchiko continued on "Just Think about it Mayumi, meeting the only person that can bend all four elements, wouldn't it just be a once in a lifetime opportunity?"

Reaching the front porch, which has a wooden elevated floor, Mayumi soon teased "I don't know, but it certainly wouldn't be so pleasant if 'Kyoshi' finds out that one of her warriors can't even earth bend normally".

"Hey! I can earth bend properly, I just prefer normal weapons more" Satchiko refuted indignantly.

As a result of becoming a trainee at a very young age, Satchiko never very felt the need to rely on her bending. Her training as a Kyoshi warrior with various weapons such as metal fans and katana has already given her the confidence in combat.

Even in the past pirate raids, she was never seen using earth bending to defeat her opponents, and thus she became neglecting towards this special gift which only few can receive.

"Besides, it's not like I'm neglecting it, I mean check this out!" she immediately controls two nearby peddles, spinning them in her hands perfectly while giving Mayumi a large wide smile.

"Fine, it seems that my cute baby sister is finally taking some responsibility!" Mayumi furthers her humorous attitude, wrapping her left arm around Satchiko's neck and giving her a rub on her head.

"I'm not a baby anymore Mayumi, I'm seventeen!" Although Satchiko exclaimed loudly, she is still able to produce a small chuckle with her beloved sister.

Mayumi soon decides let go of Satchiko, "Ok, let's set the jokes aside for now, we still some chores to do before mother and father returns home", she said while walking into the lodge.

"*Sigh* It would be great if those pirates come now, then we can at least free ourselves from this".

"What happened to being seventeen, hmm?" Mayumi questioned with a smug expression.

"Fine, it's not like I can control the pirates anyway''.

After she said that, both of them could heard the bell ringing violently, it was the island's alarm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Readers, I hereby apologising for the late update, I have been very busy with school for the past weeks, please enjoy chapter 5 :)**

"Please, I don't have any money!" said a frail young woman who is trembling in fear of the figure before her.

The others around her began to run in panics towards the town, leaving her behind lying helplessly on the ground, along with a group of criminal like men.

These people wore a cruel and greedy expression, and their appearance has frightened many villagers.

"Just em to me, it is tourist season ya know!" the man yelled violently at the defenceless woman.

The man was wearing a red colour getup, filled with vicious stripes and a few broken holes. His underlings were also wearing similar outfits, while wielding various weapons from knife to machete.

They are currently terrorizing the tourists and locals on one of the smaller bays just outside the main town, and using the location strategically to loot as many wealth as possible.

Out of pure anger, the man brutally snatched the lady's ring out of her fragile fingers, "No money? Then I will be taking this!"

"No! That's from my mother!" the woman cried.

Just this instant, the man felt an immediate burn, as if something just sliced diagonally across his face. He reaches for his face with his unoccupied hand, and touches it until he found out that a bloody scar was imprinted on it.

"Argh!" he cried painfully while dropping the ring.

As soon as he recovered, he soon noticed that two woman like figures in green kimono is standing defensively before him.

One of them wields a long and curvy sword, and looking at directly into his eyes. Her determined expression creates a very unsettling feeling within him.

The other, while a bit shorter, is holding two golden fans that is yet to be opened.

The brute began to shiver as he soon realise who these people are.

He began to take a few steps backward, trying to distance himself from them.

As soon as he felt a sense of safety, he quickly cried out towards the others "There is only two of them, all of you, attack!"

After hearing the phase, the rest of the group launch themselves towards the two figures. Their immediate actions outlines their lack of prudent, as well as exposing their pure arrogance.

"Bring it on!" said Satchiko excitingly, and run towards the charging mob with a smile.

Her sister, Mayumi, quickly repositioned her sword by gripping both her hand on the handle, and follows swiftly after Satchiko.

Just right before Satchiko and the opposing group touches, she instantly leaps on the nearby wooden wagon, she used to leap over the bewilder thugs and deliver a kick in the face at the man who appears to be their leader.

The man in red clothing, falls backwards to the ground under this unexpected assault. Satchiko then landed gracefully near the fallen man, and smiled back at the rest of the frightened group. She soon opens one of her fan and starts fanning herself, which effectively intimated her opponents.

The men were all staring at her with bewildered expression, before realising that Mayumi is slashing her way through the crowd, cutting down their comrades like a sickle harvesting rice. Seeing her sword swinging nearer, they began to scatter in all directions in attempt to escape the woman.

As if thing cannot go worse for these people, Satchiko then charges again towards them. Only this time, wielding two sharp fans that shines brightly in the sunlight.

The group of thugs were being sandwiched by the two sisters, dropped to the ground one by one with each passing seconds.

Their desperate attempts to counterattack has proven to be futile and pointless. Even with their number and brute strength, the criminals cannot withstand the agility and skill of these two Kyoshi warriors.

One of them tried to block Satchiko's attack with his bare arms, but found himself crying in pain as her metal fans cut deep wound into them.

"Satchiko! Don't use the fans, we need them alive!" Mayumi quickly reminded her from the other side of the fight.

"Says the one who is using the katana!" Satchiko teases as closes her fans, and attaches them on her hip.

Another man rushes towards her with a swinging mace, trying to strike Satchiko while she is caught off guard.

Just as he was about to hit her, Satchiko uses all her leg muscle to leap herself upwards into the air, completely avoiding the swinging mace. The weapon hits deep into the earth, and its wielder struggles to pull it out. He stopped when he felt Satchiko landed lightly on top of his mace, glaring at him while doing stretches with her hands.

She immediately strikes the man's shoulders and stomach within a very short time frame. He immediately stumbled backwards and loses contact with his maces, falling to the ground and trembling in fear.

He realised that his body became immobile after Sachiko's attack, and struggles to even move his head.

"What is this? I can't move!"

"It's called Chi blocking Mr Pirate", Satchiko replied while continuously attacking the others, "Never heard of it?"

The entire process was swift and efficient, the pirates were being brought down one after the other by the two sisters.

Just right after Satchiko Chi blocked the last of the pirates, she felt the surrounding temperature suddenly rises. She turn her head around and saw two fireballs flying towards her.

She immediately responded by dodging those dangerous projectiles. The fireballs landed on the front porch of a nearby store, slowly setting it on fire.

Seeing the building went on fire, Satchiko throws an irritated look towards the two newcomers across the street.

They were also wearing red, which indicates that they are also pirates, but their hands were engulfed with flames.

'Fire benders' Mayumi thought. 'I should have brought the shield'. Her thoughts were interrupted when she notice a group of people running towards them.

In this instant, the two fire be benders throws more fire balls towards Satchiko.

Satchiko tries to approach them while avoiding the dangerous flames, she soon finds it harder than expected, as this is the first time she has encountered such enemy.

The flames were just inches from touching her, and yet she persisted in reaching the pirates to order to chi block them.

Right before her initial strike, one of fire bender suddenly shot out a small flame that was barely dodged by Satchiko. She immediately distanced herself from them.

The flame has apparently caused a slight burn to her brown hair, which has eaten away a small portion of it.

Before she could even reengage with the fire benders, dozens of thin shiny nets were propelled towards them. It tangled them with great speed, leaving no time for them to react fast enough.

The two were caught in the heavy nets, their desperate attempt to free themselves using fire bending has also become very useless.

Witnessing all of this, Satchiko turns round and immediately noticed that a group of Kyoshi warriors has surround the area, some were standing on rooftops and a few of those were walking towards the scene. They are also equipped with a sophisticated gear that allows them to shoot out those intricate metal nets that had been used to capture those two benders effectively.

She soon laid her eyes on a woman who wears a headdress that has a single metal fan attached to it, this alongside her brown hair made her stand out from the rest of the Kyoshi warriors.

This is not just an ordinary Kyoshi warrior, this is her mother, Akahana.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun slowly sets behind the mountains which stood tall and wide on the island, the shadows created gradually envelopes the towns and villages which prepares themselves for a bliss and quiet evening.

At the outskirts, within one of the humble wooden lodges but home to the two most important figures of the island. Akahana carefully examines Satchiko's missing hair. A small portion of the hair located on the right hand side of her face appears to be burnt, but fortunately the flame did not leave a mark on her flesh.

"Mum, I told you, I'm fine!'' Satchiko said in an attempt to diminish her mother's concern. Ever since Akahana discovered that slight burn on her hair after the battle, she immediately became overly protective towards her.

"You should have been more careful," her mother said seriously. "While facing an opponent, especially a fire bender, is something that should be carried out with more caution.'' She folds her arm and looks Satchiko with daunting expression.

"It was just an accident, mum, and it's also my first time going up against one of them" Satchiko appeases.

Her attention was soon captivated by her father's sudden appearance. He is currently wearing a set blue clothing, a common colour worn by many residents of the island, not many people tend to discuss why the colour isn't green like rest of the Earth Republic.

As he walks in, he soon finishes cleaning his spectacle with a piece of cloth, and puts them on to see Satchiko siting obediently on a chair with Akahana standing directly in front of her. "Hana, it's been a long day for all of us, both of you should at least have some dinner."

"Dear, aren't you at least a bit concern for our daughter? How can I forgive myself if she got a permanent burn mark today?''

"But she hasn't, and neither she will,'' Hakaru replied casually. "You know better than I that she will learn from this experience and thus apply it to the future.''

Hearing this, Akahana let out a rather defeated breathe, "Fine, we will continue to discuss this on the dinner table, come Satchiko," She walks out of the room and enters the kitchen.

"Got it mum" Satchiko follows after her, while casting a thankful glance towards her father as she too walks out of the room.

They soon arrived at the kitchen, a room that has a square wooden a table and a metal cooking stoves powered by gas. Mayumi just so happens to be finished with her elephant Koi stew, and soon places the pot along alongside with the other dishes on the table.

They all soon sat down on their chairs, waiting for Mayumi to hand out the last of the food. It appears that the incident today did not bothered her daily schedule even at the slightest.

Finally, after handing out the last of them, they began to eat quietly.

The silence remained for a while, it wasn't before Hakaru decides to compliment his daughter's culinary skills, "It's even better than the last one, Mayumi, your cooking is becoming more like your mother's stew day by day.''

"Thank you dad" Mayumi replied with a smile, not only has she enjoyed training as a Kyoshi warrior, she also cherishes the cooking lessons taught by her mother when she was very young. This skill has bought a lot of attention to the villagers, especially the young men.

"I must say, whoever is to get our daughter's hand will be very lucky, isn't that right Hana?"

Mayumi looks at her mother, apparently she is not aware of the current conversation.

"Oh, sorry" Akahana suddenly burst out of her personal chains of thought, "You are right, and speaking of marriage, Mayumi, when are you planning to get married? You should know that you are at that age now."

Mayumi's response to her mother's alteration of topic is her change of expression, "Mother, we have been through this." She said in a respectful tone.

"Yes, yes I know, you want to find your own partner, right?'' Akahana immediately replied, through their past conversations, she discovered that her daughter does not prefer arranged marriages. "It's just that I am trying to tell you that you might get 'left behind' if you don't find someone decent quick."

"I know, but I need to work this one out myself," Mayumi reasoned. Although she does believe that she will marry someone sooner or later, she is aware that the training she received as a Kyoshi warrior has made her feel less appealed at being with a man whom she can easily overpower.

'If only there was someone who is my equal on this island' she thought disappointingly.

Her father then speaks, "Your mother's right, I'm sure you know that marrying someone when you are at an older age will only bring unnecessary trouble to your life" he paused for a while, "And if I'm correct, you want to find someone that can rival your strength, right?" He said without hesitation as he sips the cup jasmine tea.

Mayumi suddenly froze for a while, her eyes widened as she did not expect her father to accurately determine her original intention. While it is true that she has not tell her father her preferences, she also knew that there are things out there that can't be hidden from her father, who is the wisest person she has ever known.

"Eh, Yes" she replied embarrassingly.

"Mayumi, we live on an island with a culture which centralises woman empowerment and no competent earth benders at all, where can you even find someone like this, outside the island?" her mother cut in and inquired, although she does not believe that one gender is less significant than the other, she does show concerns for her daughter's current situation.

Mayumi could not think of an appropriate answer to the question as she thought that it might further complicate the matter, she ponders aimlessly for a while and still couldn't come up with a good reply.

While she is doing so, her father's words surprised both of them "Hana, that might be precisely what she can do" he said as he continues to taste the stew.

Both woman looked at him with confused expression, "Dear, what are you talking about? You want our daughter to marry someone who is off the island? There are many of those who still wants their son to be married with her, and there's still many more to choose from." Akahana asked in a reasonable manner.

Ever since Mayumi became a young teenager, her beauty far exceeds those of other women around her age. This gift of hers has not sparked jealously among other women, but also attracted many young men. A lot of parents even hope that one day their son can become her husband, and create a better tie with the two most important leaders of the Island. Many even tried to arrange a marriage between their son and Mayumi, but their actions were constantly being rejected by Hakaru.

Towards this day, he never told his family exactly about the reason why he did so, perhaps now…

"Hana, you and I both know that most of them don't harbour any pure intentions" Hakaru said.

He then began to converse with her elder daughter.

"Mayumi, I can perfectly understand your wishes to find someone on your own, but there is something that you must consider heavily when you are doing it." Hakaru said in a serious, but also calmly tone. His expression has also changed a little as he said this.

"What would that be, father?" Mayumi asked innocently.

"The reason why you deviate arranged marriages is so that you can find someone who is equal or perhaps stronger than you, is that correct?"

Mayumi nodded affirmatively.

"And I don't judge that. The thing I want you to remember is that you must not blindly follow your preferences, but also ask yourself whether you truly love that man." Hakaru said to his daughter "I hope that my son in law is someone who isn't attracted to you solely because of your appearance."

"Yes, father" Mayumi replied, it seems that her father's speech has caused her to realise her flaws when it comes to finding a lifelong companion.

"Mayumi, I know what I just said might sound a little opposing with your 'idea', but please forgive me, as a parent, I must prioritize your wellbeing.'' said Hakaru, "Because I firmly believe that whoever you choose to be the mountain which you shall lean against should be someone who is not only attracted by your external appearances, but most importantly by your inner self. He himself must also be willing uphold any responsibilities when he joins the family.''

"Father, there's no need to apologize!" Mayumi immediately said, "All your advices in the past has been nothing but help to me, so please don't feel guilty about it."

"Thank you, Mayumi," Hakaru replied. He readjusts his glasses to allow himself to have a clearer view of his family members. "I was just merely trying to guide you towards a good direction, that's all."

"But where can she find someone that ideal?" Satchiko asked after listening to the conversation for the whole time.

This question has caused the room to fall in silent for a long moment before her mother spoke up "It's just like your father said, Satchiko, let your sister decide this on her own, maybe someone outside the island might fit both description." She said this with a bit of optimistic and uncertainty, as she too feels that finding someone so ideal to be her elder daughter's husband is like picking a nail out of a haystack.

"What about a bender?"

"A bender?" Her mother questioned.

"Yeah! I know that marital arts used by non-benders are strong, but shouldn't those who possesses bending made them somewhat an equal?"

Both parents exchange glances with each other, "Listen, Satchiko, bending isn't something that should be underestimated, it is something that can never be obtained unless one is born with it" her mother said, a wave of worries began to rise within her.

"But what about those fire benders today? they weren't too tough, they went down immediately after you and the others came."

"That was only achieved with our equipment, competent fire benders will be more difficult to deal with if we engage them in melee combat. You know that their bending can not only harm people, but also damage physical structures, isn't that just more dangerous when compared to what we have? Besides, the whole village almost got burnt down during the 'Hundred Years War'."

Satchiko immediately remembered the burning front porch from today's battle with those two fire benders, much portion of it has been reduced to ashes when her mother and the others arrived. This ability to spontaneous generate a flaming projectile is not something which a normal Kyoshi warrior have.

Akahana then continues "Part of this is my fault, over the past few years I should have been more aware" she paused for a while, "You're the only earth bender in this family and yet I didn't even realise that training you as a Kyoshi warrior would greatly disrupt your normal development as a bender.

"Mum, I chose to become one (Kyoshi warrior), after those trainings I never felt that I even need to train as an earth bender to defend myself," Satchiko appeases.

"You are missing the point here, dear," her mother said as she stands up from her seat, "Bending is not like a weapon or an equipment, it is the foundation of this world as well as what defines our people, our culture, and even the meaning of our existent." Her sentences almost sounded like a professional speech.

"But not all of us is a bender." Satchiko trying to counter.

"Indeed, but that only implies you need to revaluate the importance of bending, something that one is born with." She slowly walks towards the nearby window, which just so happens to installed in a position which allows everyone to have a clear view of the town and the statue of Kyoshi herself.

Akahana look towards the statue of Kyoshi, and look back at Satchiko, both of them shares the same coloured brown hair, it makes them look almost identical if Satchiko is still wearing her face paint. "Kyoshi herself is considered to be the first Kyoshi warrior, but she didn't refrain herself from mastering all four elements."

"I know, and she created this island" Satchiko said, as she begins to understand the message that her mother is trying to convey.

"Such action is not something which a non-bender can achieve, I'm not saying that non-benders are inferior, but one should always consider fulfilling their destiny if they have the choice." Akahana walks towards Satchiko, putting both hands gently on her daughter's shoulders, "I know that you aspire to become a Kyoshi warrior, but you must never allow that to throw you off the path as a bender."

"I know mum" Satchiko said quietly.

"I'm saying all of this is because I want you to have the chance to achieve your full potential, and become what you were meant to be, and I'm sure that Kyoshi herself also thinks so."

Satchiko's eyes opens wide open "You very think she does? I thought that the best way to honour her is to focus on my normal training."

Akahana returned to her seat "That would be true for the others, but Satchiko, you are a Bender, you have that natural ability which the other Kyoshi warriors don't have, Kyoshi warriors are normally composed of non-benders, but you are that exception."

Somehow the word hit Satchiko like a hammer, "I know that, but how am I suppose begin my new training? All I ever did was control a few peddles and flew them for fun", she said embarrassingly.

Hearing this, her mother responded with a solution which Satchiko never expected "Your father and I have been talking recently, in the future, we hope that we can send you outside the island to be trained by professionals."

Satchiko held her chopsticks nervously as she comprehends what her mother just said, she has never been off island and never thought of doing so. After a while, she recomposed her mind and meekly said "Is that very necessary?"

Akahana said reluctantly after she let out a stressful sigh "We want you to have a better start, usually earth benders train when they are very young, but because you are a teenager, we hope that you can catch up faster, I know this is difficult but I hope you can understand that I want to make up for what you were supposed to have, and I also know that -"

On the opposite side of the table, Satchiko made a gesture with her hand, signalling her mother to stop, she stands up from her chair.

"You don't carry the blame all on yourself mum", she said with a frown, "I chose to train as a Kyoshi warrior, and it's my own failure to neglect bending." Those words were difficult, but she still forced herself to pronounce them. "I don't want to go off the island, but if that means that I can become an earth bender which I was meant to be, I will go. But, will Mayumi be coming with me?"

Everyone's eyes widen after Satchiko has spoken.

"You're no failure" her mother said. "Both of you are my daughters which I love dearly."

"I believe that it's very late now, we will revisit this topic in future times" Hakaru said as he stands up. "What has happened is no one's fault."

Everyone else gradually got up from their seats, with Akahana walking out to the front porch of the lodge.

"We will go to bed now, come Satchiko" Mayumi said as she walks to their bedroom, and Satchiko follows soon afterwards.

Hakaru was alone in the room, he walks towards the lodge's entrance which leads him to the front porch, where Akahana stands motionlessly while gazing at the stars.

He decides to walk nearer to her, he stops half way before saying "You have something on your mind, Hana, you can tell me what you are thinking about."

"I've been thinking recently, have I failed as a mother?" Akahana asked innocently. "Ever since they came to this world I never felt I can fill the gap in their lives.

Hakaru pondered for a while before composing his response "No parent in this world is perfect, Hana, but all parents wish to have the best for their children."

"If only I've done better, now both of our daughters are putting one of their foot off their path," Akahana expressed in a worrying manner. She feels responsible for Satchiko and Mayumi's current development.

Hearing this Hakaru walks near to the edge of the porch, standing next to Akahana. He too looks up to the starry night, searching for the stars which hangs brightly in the darkness. "We can't hope to alter the past, but we should always look forward into the future and guide ourselves to the right direction. There is certainly nothing wrong in realizing one's mistake, but one should always stand up after they have fallen over. Which is why, Hana, if we ever want our daughters to stay on the right track, both of us must be the guiding star for them." He soon spotted a star which is brighter than all others.

Akahana leans herself against Hakaru's shoulder, her husband's words has not only soothed her guilt, but also gave her hope for the future that has yet to come.

"No wonder my father always favours you," she said with a content smile. "It seems that you always knew what to say."

"Your father also trusted me with you, Hana, and I promised him to be that husband he expects me to be, a decent one. Which is why, I promise you that both of our daughters will have a bright future."

"I know, and both of us will fulfil it. But I think you are more than decent to me" she said as she continues to smile.

They remained silence for a while, both looking up to the night sky as if those shining stars holds a message for both of them.

"So Hana, what are your thoughts about Satchiko's earth bending?" Hakaru suddenly asked.

Akahana, taken a little surprised by her husband's question, slowly channels her mind to come up with an answer.

"Although I don't feel I have the right to say this, but I do felt that she can't be trained normally, and special lessons might be needed".

"Indeed, I will need to make arrangements for which ever academy we will be sending her to."

Akahana walks towards the entrance of the house and turns around and said to him "It's getting late dear, let's take some rest." Then walks inside.

"I will come later", Hakaru said as he continues to examine the night sky, he began to ponder as he thinks about the problem which his daughter is not facing.

"Hmm, a bender, interesting."

 **Dear readers, first of all I would like to thank you for reading this chapter. Due to the announcement of the new novel 'Rise of Kyoshi' and the new avatar series, there might be a certain point where I will pause this fanfic for a while to obtain more knowledge from the canon regarding Avatar Kyoshi, doing this can allow me to write a storyline that can be more compatible with the canon story of the 'Avatar' franchise.**

 **Please review,**

 **Kaoart, 2018**


End file.
